


Brightest Star || kurosuga

by butteregh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Stars, kurosuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteregh/pseuds/butteregh
Summary: II The stars always seemed to align in the end. IIWhat if Kuroo's praying and wishing have finally come true when he has finally rewritten the stars?A very small, fluffy KuroSuga fic~





	Brightest Star || kurosuga

Some nights I stay up late, no matter how tired I am, I still stay up just to gaze at the stars that shine in the night sky. The stars fascinate me, their stories will keep me up at night while I always think about the path they had to make for many years.

A star is just like life, first, we all start out the same, just a speck of dust. We become stronger and stronger and so, form a young star. Once we are a young and strong star, we shine the brightest. We continue to grow and shine until we run out of energy. After that, some stars will go out with a big explosion and become supernovas, eventually becoming black holes or a neutron star.

Life is just a cycle of this for everyone. Luckily, my energy isn't gone yet. It just happens that I'm currently laying in the park at 2 AM in the night with the brightest star laying next to me.

His hair always reminds me of the light that stars shine, a beautiful ash-blonde color. His eyes are reminding me of the gravity here on earth, slowly dragging you into a trance while you are staring at them. Lastly, his smile. When he smiles, my whole world seems to light up in a matter of seconds. It's just as bright as the sun, blinding my heart with all of his love and his wide, innocent smile.

The stars above us were reminding us that in the whole wide world, we still found each other. It was like two lost souls finally found their soulmate after being alone for such a long time. Every time I saw a falling star, I endlessly prayed and wished for my special one to come and show up. One night, that wishing came true.

I was casually laying on the blanket at night while watching the stars go. I then suddenly heard a voice coming from behind me and I tilted my head backward, which kind of hurt but hey, it was all worth it.

''Hey, are you watching the stars tonight?'' A man with a sweet sugary voice called out. I thought he was an angel at first since he looked out of this world, too pure. A mole next to his eye making him even more beautiful than he already was. God.

''Euhm, yeah. They are beautiful today, just like you,'' I responded with that... That was a stupid and risky move of myself. I can say bye to all of my chances of getting to know him. ''Oh, my, god, I'm so sorry that that came out of my mouth.'' Yes, that was me trying to save myself from harsh feedback.

''Smooth. I like you already. Can I watch with you? None of my friends like to watch the stars together with me.'' First of all, he accepts me flirting. Second of all; ''If only you want to, you're free to stay and watch with me.''

That's how everything started between us two. We continued to meet at the same place. While laying on the blankets, we talked about life and its issues, relations, and the main subject, the stars. Accidentally, after a few weeks, I started to form a crush on this man. Now 3 months later, I still have that crush and I want to confess and tell him everything soon.

I wanted to him all of the things I have been feeling today since I can't hold it in any longer. I desperately needed to let out all of my feelings.

''Hey, Sugarnova?'' I asked the smaller male beside me. I waited a while before noticing that he didn't answer. ''Cutie guy?'' I repeated for the second time, no answer again. This all resulting in me pushing myself up with my arms, looking towards the man's face to see if he was awake. He was asleep and he was being too cute for my heart to handle.

I decided to let him sleep, he probably needs it. As I lifted myself down again, the ash-blonde turned, his face facing mine as he held my muscly arms. It was only natural of me to blush at the sight in front of me.

''I-I...lo- you.. Ku.. o'.'' I heard him whisper softly against me. Did he just confess in his sleep? My mind was racing back and forth trying to decide what to do. The sky usually gave me small answers to my problems so I looked at them for help. I saw a heart that was formed with multiple stars. I guess that is an answer too.

I shifted my head towards the smaller male again and gently brushed my other free hand on his cheek. It was soft, just as soft as his personality and heart. After caressing his cheeks for a while, I couldn't hold it in and gave him a little kiss on his forehead.

> _The stars always seemed to align in the end, these two stars were meant to be together at last._

_''I love you too, Suga-chan~''_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~ I really hope y'all enjoyed this kinda cringy and short fanfiction. It's a makeup story for Happier. I just needed to write out my sad thoughts I had at the moment and wanted to smile for a bit. Sadly, after I had written everything, I was even sadder because I knew I was never going to have someone that would do this to me. #LivingTheLonelyLife 
> 
> Anyway, have a good day!~~


End file.
